


Day two of the best two  weeks of his life

by Naughtyavengers



Series: Days days of his life [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naughtyavengers/pseuds/Naughtyavengers
Summary: The two weeks before the accords were the best days of Tony's life
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Days days of his life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714423
Kudos: 15





	Day two of the best two  weeks of his life

To say that Tony never slept would be the understatement of the year. If he got two hours every so often he would consider that a win but lately he was sleeping 5-6 hours wrapped in his lovers arms. His only problem was that his love got up at an ungodly hour to go jogging. Like seriously who gets up at 5:30 willingly?

“Come back to bed it’s cold.” Tony whined when 200lbs of super Soldier vacated his spot and left Tony shivering and grabbing all three blankets. “You are evil.”

“Yes, very evil. “ Steve walked back to the bed with yet another blanket from the closet. “Here this will keep you warm until I get back.” Both got very cold very easily. Tony because of the cave and Steve because of the Ice. Neither one spoke of it but they had enough blankets to supply a village.

“Your poor love will freeze. I hope you are happy on your run.” Tony said or more the heap of blankets mumbled.

“You’ll survive. And you have to get up in a few anyway. Don’t you have an appointment to get that thing outta of your arm so that we can get to baby making ?”

The heap of blankets moved until it slowly produced a man who grinned from ear to ear when Steve reminded him of his appointment. Being a Billionaire had its peaks and one was he got an appointment right away to remove the birth control thing that was put in his arm. Which he was grateful for because he would forget his birth control everyday if he had to take it.

“Can we get to baby making when you get back?”

“When you get back from your appointment. Besides I have a meeting to get too after my run and you have a Skye meeting with One of your investors. “ Tony pouted Which causes Steve to laugh out loud before calling him a child and that a few hours wasn’t gonna kill him.

“Blue balls, Steve, it’s a real thing!” Tony tried to protest but it dead on his lips when Steve kissed him goodbye before leaving the room.

—-  
“So . Steve and I are going off birth control and are gonna make a baby.” Tony casually stirred his coffee, his sixth today just don’t tell Steve, he had an issue with how much coffee Tony Drank. Ten cups was not that much , thank you very much. His record was fifteen and if his heart skipped a few beats well who was gonna judge him. Even through having someone that cared that much for him made his heart skip for a different reason.

“For real? Like you are gonna be a mother?” Pepper asked in disbelief not really judging him but she truly never thought Tony had it in him. Of course she didn’t think he could hold a relationship like he was having with Steve.

“I know! I am shocked. It’s just when I look at Steve all I can think about is having a little Stevie. “ tony hands moved to his stomach and he let out a soft sigh, “I want to do better than my father. I want to show the world that I can. Plus ….” he paused as he rubbed his stomach, daydreaming about life growing in there. “I’ve always wanted to be a mother. When I was little I had baby dolls that were my babies. Of course even at a young age I knew I had to hide them from my father who thought that men having babies were downright awful and wrong. When he found out that I could He immediately brought me down to get ….. the doctor won’t. Said it was my choice whether or not I wanted to. and now I do with Steve.”  
“Oh tony.” Pepper rushed over to Tony and pulled him into a warm embrace. Once in one of his best friends Arms the tears started to fall freely. “You will be a great Mother. But no more Ironman. I am sure Steve is thinking the same thing. “  
“Yeah that’s done and I am gonna tell my love that he has to dial back Cap too. We can retire and raise our child. “ Tony knew were he was gonna bring his family far away from the spotlight where Tony could finally be happy.

—-  
{text from the my love <3 <3} good luck with your appointment! I love you !

—-  
“ Mr. Stark. Doctor Pascal is ready to see you.” The kind nurse whose name escaped him each and every time. This is where Steve came in handy, he remembered everyone’s names

“Thank you.” Tony put down the magazine he was reading back down on the table and stood up ready to be shown where to go. He was nervous and giddy at the same time. This was the biggest step he had ever taken in a relationship with anyone.

“You Just need to take your shirt off since that’s all Doctor needs...if you have an undershirt you can leave it on. “ the kind Nurse instructed Tony who was kinda grateful since he was subconscious about the arc reactor still embedded in his chest. Only Steve was permitted to see and touch it, he was the only one he didn’t get Repulsed by it. That didn’t stare at it like Tony was a freak.  
It felt like an Eternity sitting there on the damn exam table waiting for the doctor to come and remove the stupid thing in his arm. He even found himself playing with it and stopping when he must hit a nerve. Cursing to himself Just as his phone bing alerting him to a text message.

{text from my love <3 <3} got a surprise for you!! as long as you behave! I love you !!

{text my love } how would you know :p ?

{text from my love <3 <3 }} I have my ways.

“Mr. Stark?” Hopefully one day Mr. Rogers.

“Sorry I was texting my boyfriend. We are gonna have a baby...that’s why I’m taking this thing out.” Yep like the doctor cared. Shut up and give him your arm.  
“Well let’s get it out shall we ?”  
—  
By getting it out they meant digging until they found it and then stitching him up. He was in pain and He was in a foul mood by the time he turned the keys to their penthouse.

He stopped in the doorway when he saw it lined with Roses and sunflowers ( his favorite) all the way down the hallway and right towards the kitchen.  
“baby? What’s this ?” He asked putting down his keys on the bowl next to the door that Steve brought for the House because Tony was always losing it. The little things that made Tony so happy that he made his move that September Evening.

“Don’t come into the kitchen! And sit your butt down!”

“Yes sir !” Tony laughed but did what he wa told anyway Coming to take a seat on the couch, only stopping to laugh out loud when Steve came rushing past him wearing an apron.  
“What's that ?”

“Your surprise.”

“My surprise is you in an apron?”

“You are an ass and No. “ Steve took a beeline towards the couch just so he could give Tony a quick kiss on his lips. “Your surprise is in our bedroom. And my pasta is burning.”

Tony stood up from the couch and walked toward his bedroom very curious as to what Steve had gotten him and when he opened the door he wasn’t expecting A puppy with a bow wrapped around him, sitting on their bed with a big goofy grin on his face.

“Steven Grant Rogers!”

“His name is Dodger! And we are keeping Him and he is our son! “ Steve shouted From the kitchen.  
“You are lucky you are cute! “  
—  
“God. Steve….” Tony threw his head back as he rode Steve’s hard cock On their couch because He could wait to go to their bed and beside Dodger was fast asleep on it.

“Doll, you feel so good….so tight around me. You are so good...so good.” Tony could feel Steve's hands resting on his thighs and his cock buried deep in him. “I am close. Darling don’t stop.”

“ me too.” That was something new That Tony was able to cum without touching his cock, of course Steve has a massive Cock and it always hits his prostate dead on. “Steve.” Tony cried and came across his love’s chest seconds later He felt Steve erupted His seed inside of him.

“I love you.”

“I do too.”


End file.
